Once Upon an Ed
"Once Upon an Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds try to tell Jonny the story about how they got stuck in his wall. Plot As Jonny and Plank are about to slip under covers and relax with their bedtime story, "Conrad the Lonely Stump", they get a surprise visit from the Eds - inside their wall. Throughout the episode, each of the Eds tells the story about how they got stuck inside the wall. Eddy's story is a twisted reality (much likely his fantasy) of how it would be if he was King of the Cul-de-Sac. He is a real Mr. Big Shot. As he walks down the street (now really fancy clothes), he bumps into Kevin. Kevin, now a monkey thats riding a tricycle, is nice to Eddy. Now, Mr. Eddy, tricks Kevin to ride into a tree and then makes a visit to his International Bank of Jawbreaker Inc. where Ed and Edd works. As Edd just finishes with the now slim headed simpleton Rolf, Eddy deals with the fans (in the forms of a Jimmy in diapers with an even bigger retainer made of tools, a Sarah thats even more loud mouthed than ever and a Nazz in a bikini). As he announces the bank as closed, the two Eds and Mr. Eddy go to investigate the jawbreaker vault (which Ed is the key to). Inside, there is Jawbreakers from around the world and as Mr. Eddy takes the Ed-elevator up to the Japanese jawbreakers, Edd deals with the inventory. When the numbers don't add up, Mr. Eddy swoops in and fixes it, with a piece of pie. Wait! The square root of a piece of pie? Edd's story begins with a happy Jimmy with no retainer that arrives at Edd's correctly designed jawbreaker bank. As the now retainer-less Jimmy is to insert a jawbreaker, Ed and Eddy are eager to take care about it. As Eddy takes the duty seriously, he decide to put it in their jawbreaker vault. But Eddy's mouth doesn't count as a jawbreaker vault, so Jimmy runs off. And as Edd realeses his anger over the failure on Ed and Eddy, Eddy interferes and Jonny points out that Edd's story sucks. Ed's story is just as believable as Eddy's as when the Kanker Sisters deep inside the trailer park slowly devour over-radiated mashed potatoes. At the same time, Edd is talking blah-blah (really) as the Kanker Sisters return in much bigger size. After the witnessing sight of the giantesses, and after seeing Jimmy get steped on and crushed by Lee Kanker, the The brave Eds try to make it inside a house that turns into a soap. A chicken inside the Kankers' armpits shoots beams as they hit another house that turns into a deodorant. As the Eds discover the third of the Kanker Sisters, the sisters start to blow kisses at them (again, really). Eddy protects them with a garbage can lid when the Kankers put their heads together (for the last time, really) and blow a powerful kiss that really blows the Eds away. As they're coming closer, Ed flies away with his friends. He is hit and he and his friends plummet down to earth. He finds shelter and pushes Edd and Eddy into a mouse hole in Jonny's house wall. "And stuck in your wall we are". The Eds has told Jonny his story so now it's time for Jonny to let them down. But Jonny is already far away as he fell asleep. Mystical sounds appear and a hole in the opposite wall reveals the Kankers. A quick look at Jonny and they're gone. The Eds then one by one gets dragged into the wall for a little "smoochin' time". Quotes *'Edd': "Well, let's see now. The story begins-" Eddy: "Oh come on, Ed's drooling on my head". Edd: "There's an art to storytelling, Eddy. One must use a pallet of words to make images, blend sentences and project them in an interesting way." Ed: "Boring." Jonny: "Yeah, boring!" Eddy: "See, Jonny's got your number Double-D." ---- *'Ed':his story "And so it went! Little did Ed, Edd, and Eddy know that deep within the intestines of the trailer park, the Kanker Sisters were planning to foil the brave Eds attempts with over-radiated mashed potatoes! Slowly, one-by-one, they would devour the dated spuds!" ---- *'Edd': "Agony, agony! As many times I've gone over these numbers, they don't add up!" Eddy: "You obviously made a mistaken the correlation between the Gross revenues and the sum of the square root. Minus a piece of pie." ---- *'Jimmy':before being steped on by Lee Kanker "Farewell cruel world!" ---- *'Jonny': "Boy this story stinks. Plank and I want real stories with stuff like octapuss's gardens, silver hammers, and Mr. Kite!" Eddy: "Open a window Jonny, and get some air." Trivia *Jonny and Plank seems to like The Beatles. He mentions that they wants to hear about stuff like Octopus's Garden, Silver Hammer and Mr. Kite. All well known The Beatles songs ("Octopus's Garden", "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" and "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite". *Ed's story is the most fictional but also the only story that tells how they got stuck inside Jonny's wall. *The Ed's kinda break the fourth wall when Eddy claims "Ed, your story's getting weird". *"Conrad the Lonely Stump" also appears in the episode "Tinker Ed", but just the cover, because what Sarah was saying had nothing to do with stumps. *In Ed's Dream World, the Kankers have 4 toes, instead of 3 like everyone else. *Ed's Dream Worlds appears to continue on after Edd's Dream World. See also *Ed's Dream World *Edd's Dream World *Eddy's Dream World Category:Episodes Category:Season 3